Amour, Drogue et Meurtres ?
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Timothy Zabini, un jeune homme riche, est retrouvé assassiné. Autour de lui beaucoup de choses ont l'air de s'être passées et c'est ce que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley vont essayer de savoir. Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls, Blaise, son frère, et ses deux amis Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott sont de la partie...
1. Prologue

**Amour, Drogue et Meurtres**

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Note : Ceci est un Univers alternatif qui comporte des relations HxH et FxF.

Couples: HPDM, RWBZ, TNHG, GWLL, NLPP.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Il était vingt heures passées quand Blaise reçut un coup de fil de son frère Timothy qui lui demandait de passer le prendre dans le parc près de la boite de nuit « Poudlard » dans laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps. En soupirant et sans attendre, le jeune avocat prit sa voiture, une Lamborghini, en direction de celui-ci : il était à tout juste un quart d'heure du lieu. Lorsqu'il fut au parc, il chercha son petit frère, qui avait trop bu, et hurla en le découvrant : son frère était mort. Eventré. Blaise prit son téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences – par reflexe – et de la police avant de faire celui de son meilleur ami Draco. Draco était tout comme lui avocat et il savait qu'il en aurait sans doute besoin que ce soit en tant qu'avocat ou en tant qu'ami. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il raccrocha qu'il entendit le son des sirènes au loin. Il serait bientôt suspecté du meurtre de son frère : c'était une évidence.

Hermione venait de finir d'examiner son patient quand Neville entra dans la pièce tout affolé. Bien que cela fasse quelques années qu'ils faisaient ce travail au quotidien, le jeune homme était toujours perturbé par les appels de la police. Un nouveau meurtre avait été commis et il fallait qu'elle se rende sur les lieux au plus vite.

Harry était toujours plongé dans ses dossiers quand on vint le prévenir qu'il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre et que c'était sans nul doute l'œuvre du tueur en série « Voldemort » comme s'amusaient à le surnommer les médias. Il prit sa veste, son téléphone portable et ses clefs de voiture pour partir en direction de la scène de crime. Ronald, ou Ron de son surnom, l'attendait déjà sur place. C'était tout de même le troisième meurtre de ce tueur et ils n'avaient que très peu d'indices sur le coupable. Il y avait déjà eu Cédric Digorry, un drogué accro aux jeux, et Vincent Crabbe, un délinquant aussi drogué.

Blaise était toujours présent quand le médecin légiste, une femme brune aux yeux noisette, commença son travail. La police ne tarda pas non plus : un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus, s'avança vers lui. Sans doute pour lui poser des questions.

« Bonsoir. Dit-il

_ Bonsoir… Répondit Blaise les yeux un peu rougis

_ Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Si son frère n'était pas mort, Blaise lui aurait volontiers répondu quelques phrases un peu salaces. Le jeune avocat lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait : c'est-à-dire pratiquement rien. Il ne pouvait que lui dire que son frère avait sans doute trop bu et ne voulant pas prendre le volant dans cet état, il l'avait appelé.

« Avait-il seulement bu ou avait-il prit quelque chose ? demanda le brun venu peu de temps après le roux »

Blaise fut surpris par la question : il était évident pour lui que son frère ne faisait que boire. Mais il n'en était pas sûr… Après tout, il trouvait que ses amis étaient quelque peu…particuliers dirons-nous. On lui demanda de dresser la liste des personnes que son frère connaissait. Il donna les quelques noms dont il se souvenait. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco Malfoy, avocat, arriva.

* * *

 _ **[A suivre]**_

 _J'espère que ce sera une histoire qui vous plaira. Je me suis un peu fait aider par un ami (me donnant quelques idées comme les métiers ect…). Donc si vous aimez n'hésitez pas à nous faire des retours, de même si vous n'aimez pas ! )_

 _Je m'excuse aussi pour mes lectrices habituelles qui attendent la suite de mes autres fanfictions (cela devrait arriver bientôt… Je suis pire qu'Antoine Daniel x) )…Celle-ci est quasi complètement écrite donc la suite devrait être postée mardi 26 ou mercredi 27 alors surveillez bien ! :) Et joyeuse journée contre l'homophobie !_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Amour, Drogue et Meurtre.**

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi !

Note : Ceci est un univers alternatif :)

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Ginevra était en pleine séance photo lorsque Luna s'excusa de devoir partir : elle avait un article à construire. D'après ce que la rouquine avait compris, il y avait eu un nouveau meurtre de la part de Voldemort. Elle rit un peu en se disant que la blonde ne changerait pas dans ses habitudes : elle écoutait la fréquence de la police pour être toujours la première journaliste sur les lieux. C'était d'ailleurs elle la créatrice du surnom « Voldemort » pour le tueur : il ne tuait que des victimes vouées à une mort certaine de par leur addiction à la drogue.

Harry venait de terminer d'écrire la liste des noms de potentiels suspects quand un jeune homme blond arriva. La scène était interdite au public donc le jeune homme se demandait bien pourquoi est-ce que celui-ci approchait. Il partit donc à sa rencontre.

« C'est une scène de crime monsieur, reculez. Dit l'inspecteur Potter

_ Laissez-moi passer, je suis l'ami de Blaise Zabini le frère de la victime.

_ Comment savez-vous qu'un meurtre a eu lieu ?

_ Blaise m'a appelé. Et ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit discret en ce moment ici.

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici tout de même.

_ Je suis l'avocat de Monsieur Zabini.

_ Vous êtes son ami ou son avocat ?

_ Je suis les deux. Nous sommes amis d'enfance. »

Au bout d'un long moment d'explications, Harry concéda à laisser passer le blond. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté de celui-ci : des cheveux blonds mi-longs, de beaux yeux gris orageux et un magnifique sourire. Il ne parlait pas de sa voix qui était si mélodieuse. Bref, l'avocat, ou le diable sous des allures d'ange, était vraiment mignon. Son type d'homme en fait. Draco partit directement en direction de son meilleur ami. C'était un choc de savoir que Timothy était mort assassiné. Il avait toujours pensé que le jeune homme se tuerait en voiture ou quelque chose comme ça s'il devait mourir aussi jeune. Pas qu'il souhaitait sa mort mais Timothy était loin d'être un enfant sage comme Blaise l'avait été.

Hermione avait fini de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire en partant du lieu du crime. Elle était désolée pour ce pauvre jeune homme qui venait de se faire assassiner. Voldemort était un monstre de la pire espèce mais elle n'avait aucune crainte quant au fait qu'Harry trouve qui était cet homme. Depuis petit, Harry avait toujours eu le sens de la justice qu'Hermione aimait bien.

Blaise se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami, il avait réellement besoin de réconfort que seul Draco pourrait lui donner. Ron observait la scène avec une pointe de jalousie : il se trouvait que Blaise Zabini était parfaitement dans ses critères mais comme c'était un suspect, il n'avait rien fait pour lui plaire aussi. Draco caressa doucement les cheveux de son ami en lui disant de se calmer.

« Messieurs, je vais raccompagner mon client, contactez-nous si vous avez besoin. Dit Draco

_ Nous n'y manquerons pas. Dit Harry en le fixant »

Harry avait fait un sourire un peu hypocrite avant que les deux autres partent. Blaise Zabini avait quelque chose qui laissait penser à Harry qu'il n'était pas innocent. Il sortit son calepin de sa poche et fixa les noms que lui avait donnés le frère de sa victime :

_ _Pansy Parkinson_

 __ Seamus Finnigan_

 __ Dean Thomas_

 __ Millicent Bulstrode_

 __ Marcus Flint_

 __ Cho Chang_

Harry soupira en voyant le nom de son ex petite amie marquée sur le papier de son calepin. Comment est-ce que son ex avait-elle finie par rencontrer un, sans aucun doute, drogué ? Il montra la liste à son ami qui haussa un sourcil. Apparemment Ronald se posait la même question que lui. C'était sans doute la première personne qu'ils interrogeraient après Pansy Parkinson la petite amie de la victime.

« Rentrons au bureau. Dit le roux »

Le jeune homme brun se contenta d'hocher la tête et de le suivre jusqu'à sa propre voiture. Il sentait que cette affaire allait lui donner un mal de tête considérable.

Le blond arrêta sa voiture devant son appartement avant de faire descendre son meilleur ami. Il savait que ce serait dur pour lui, Draco aussi ressentait de la peine : il connaissait Timothy. Ils montèrent les marches menant à son appartement et entrèrent avant de s'installer sur le canapé. Les deux amis se mirent à parler tous les deux.

« Je veux le retrouver. Dit Blaise

_ Retrouver qui ?

_ Le tueur. Il a tué mon frère et sans doute d'autres personnes !

_ Laisse faire la police, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bon de vouloir chercher un meurtrier… Et si tu finissais par essayer de te venger ?

_ Je ne me vengerais pas Dray ! Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas…

_ C'est risqué.

_ S'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin…

_ La police ne te laissera pas faire.

_ Je sais. »

Draco soupira, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis son ami. Mais c'était dangereux et il ne pouvait donc pas le laisser seul. Le blond prit la décision d'enquêter avec Blaise. De toute manière la police ne les laisserait pas faire et s'ils pouvaient trouver des indices, il les communiquerait sans doute.

Luna était arrivée sur les lieux quand l'inspecteur Potter était partie : elle ne pouvait donc pas l'interroger mais il y avait encore Neville l'assistant du médecin légiste. Il ne saurait pas tout mais c'était mieux que rien surtout que c'était une suite de l'histoire de Voldemort. Nombreux des articles qu'elle avait fait été sur ce meurtrier : c'était un monstre et les gens devait le savoir. La jeune fille blonde s'approcha du jeune homme brun pour l'interroger sur cette affaire mais celui-ci ne répondait pas vraiment à ses questions : il les évitait. Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre, elle voulait faire cette article ! Luna prit en photo la scène de crime et sortit son téléphone portable, un smartphone, de sa poche pour chercher le numéro de sa petite amie. Ginevra Weasley et elle étaient en couple depuis environ 3 ans. Ginny pourrait peut-être l'aider en demandant à Ronald, son frère, de lui accorder une interview. Il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas interviewer Harry Potter sur cette affaire.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Ron arriva, Harry était déjà en train de travailler. Il avait cherché l'adresse de chaque personne présente sur la liste communiquée par le frère de la victime. Ils allaient commencer par aller chez Pansy Parkinson, la petite amie de la victime. Harry avait attendu l'arrivée de Ron. Il lui donna un café qu'il avait acheté en bas de la rue et l'emmena vers la voiture. Harry voulait y aller au plus vite pour pouvoir interroger le plus de suspects possibles : le chef Albus Dumbledore préférait que ce dernier meurtre soit le moins médiatisé donc il ne pouvait pas convoquer les suspects. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient devant la maison, ou plutôt la villa, de Pansy Parkinson. Quand ils annoncèrent à la jeune fille que son petit ami était décédé, elle fondit en larme. Blaise ne l'avait pas averti comme l'inspecteur le lui avait demandé.

« Mademoiselle Parkinson… Commence Harry

_ Pansy… Fit la jeune fille

_ Pansy, nous aimerions que vous répondiez à quelques questions sur votre petit ami…

_ Je…je ferais de mon mieux pour…pour vous répondre…

_ Merci. Dit Ron

_ Comment étaient vos relations ?

_ Nous…nous nous aimions. Je…Timothy et moi…on avait prévu d'aller dans la montagne la semaine prochaine pour notre anniversaire de couple.

_ D'accord. Que faisiez-vous hier soir ?

_ Je…Vous me suspectez ? J'étais…j'étais chez ma sœur…

_ Nous vérifierons. Savez-vous où était votre petit ami hier soir ? Demanda Harry pendant que Ron notait les coordonnées de la sœur de Pansy.

_ Il…Il était à la boite de nuit « Poudlard »…enfin aux dernières nouvelles…

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je…Il prenait de la drogue…Je suis désolée…Je voulais l'en empêcher mais…vous savez il était accro…

_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous juger…Nous voulons juste découvrir qui a fait ça à Timothy Zabini. Savez-vous qui était avec lui ?

_S-sûrement sa bande d'amis habituelle Seamus, Millicent, Marcus, Cho, Astoria….Il y a aussi ses amis de poker Colin et Olivier…

_ Il faudrait que vous nous donniez des informations sur eux. »

La jeune fille dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur les amis de son défunt petit ami. Ron avait tout noté pour quand ils allaient interroger la liste de personnes à interroger qui venait tout juste d'augmenter. Harry s'était un peu refermé sur lui-même en entendant encore parler de son ex petite amie. Il ne pouvait pas penser que celle-ci fut aussi proche de sa victime. Il allait devoir lui parler pour l'interroger et il redoutait ce moment. Leur relation ne s'était pas très bien terminée : Harry l'avait quitté parce qu'elle était trop collante, piquait des crises parce qu'il partait enquêter souvent, pleurait dès qu'elle pouvait et surtout elle était jalouse de quiconque approchait le brun. Au bout d'un petit moment, les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent dans la voiture.

« Je présume que l'on va interroger Cho… Dit Ron

_ Ouais…

_Allez mon pote, plus vite ce sera passé mieux ce sera.

_ Tu as sans doute raison…

_ J'ai toujours raison ! Fit le roux en rigolant »

Harry se laissa emporter par la bonne humeur de son meilleur ami avant de mettre le contact. Il prit une direction qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : l'appartement de Cho Chang. D'après les informations qu'il avait eues, la jeune femme habitait toujours dans l'appartement où elle était lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Il soupira en sentant que cela allait être une très longue conversation.

Pansy Parkinson regardait la police s'éloigner de chez elle. Son petit ami venait de mourir…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était mort ? Timothy n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant et n'avait pas d'ennemis apparents… Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami d'enfance qui était aussi le frère de son défunt petit ami : Blaise. Elle se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas averti mais il devait avoir une bonne raison. Une longue conversation se déroula alors. Blaise venait de lui demander de passer voir le corps de son frère : la police n'allait plus en avoir besoin et elle allait s'occuper des funérailles.

Elle enfila une petite veste en jean bleu pâle qui se mariait très bien avec sa simple petite robe blanche. Pansy mit ensuite ses petites ballerines noires et prit son sac à main avant de rentrer dans sa voiture. Cela allait être une dure épreuve.

Blaise venait de raccrocher avec Pansy quand il se tourna vers son ami et coéquipier Draco. Ils avaient décidé de commencer leur enquête aujourd'hui. La première étape était de demander de l'aide à leur ami Théodore Nott. Théo était un ami d'enfance devenu juge. Celui-ci vint aussi vite qu'il put : il était toujours là pour ses amis.

« Par où on commence ? Demanda Blaise

_ Si on allait interroger les amis de ton frère ? Quelqu'un a dû voir quelque chose. Dit Théodore

_ Je propose qu'on aille voir Seamus. Ils étaient très proches non ? Fit le blond

_ C'est ça, je suis d'accord. Dit le frère de la victime »

Théodore approuva et ils entrèrent tous dans la voiture du blond. Draco n'aimait pas la voiture de Blaise : il trouvait qu'elle n'était pas assez confortable pour lui. Quant à celle de Théodore, elle était d'une couleur jaune qui se remarquait vraiment partout or il fallait qu'ils soient un peu discret. L'héritier de la fortune de Lucius Malfoy démarra la voiture et se mit en route : Seamus habitait à une vingtaine de minutes de là.

Harry se trouvait maintenant devant la porte qu'il avait tant franchie autrefois, il toqua deux fois à la porte et attendit que la jeune femme vienne lui ouvrir. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il ne passerait plus le pas de cette porte. Pourtant aujourd'hui il allait de nouveau entrer dans cet appartement. La jeune femme asiatique, d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux bruns et longs, ouvrit la porte aux deux enquêteurs. Elle fit une mine surprise en voyant que c'était Harry devant elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

« Harry ! Je suis si contente de te voir !

_ Je suis là pour une enquête.

_ Une enquête ? »

La jeune femme les laissa rentrer. Si Blaise avait pu garder la mort de son frère secrète pour le moment, après leur passage chez Cho, tous seraient au courant. Harry s'installa sur le canapé à côté de Ron alors que la jeune fille se mit sur le fauteuil. L'inspecteur brun soupira, la conversation qui allait suivre lui donnait déjà mal à la tête.

Pansy se retenait de pleurer en voyant le corps de Timothy sans vie. Le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagné jusque-là se sentit mal en la voyant si proche de fondre en larme. Il fit un geste qu'il pourrait regretter : il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos avec lenteur et douceur. La jeune fille ne chercha pas à se séparer des bras réconfortants du jeune homme.

Blaise, Draco et Théodore arrivèrent devant l'appartement de Seamus Finnigan. Peut-être que lui il aurait des réponses sur la mort du jeune Zabini. Timothy et Seamus étaient amis depuis leurs années collège. Les trois jeunes hommes toquèrent à la porte doucement et attendirent que l'autre homme ouvre la porte. Ils allaient l'interroger.

« Blaise ? Les gars ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? Demanda Seamus l'air apparemment crevé

_ Seamus… Timothy est mort…

_ Quoi ? »

Le jeune homme finit par laisser des larmes couler le long de ses joues. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Au vue de la tête des trois autres hommes, ce n'était pas une blague. Son meilleur ami était mort. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourquoi Blaise était venu lui annoncer ça avec Draco et Théodore ?

« Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas là juste pour t'annoncer ça…

_ Je…pour quoi alors ? »

Le jeune homme servis des boissons pour chacun : un jus d'orange pour lui, un café pour Blaise et Théodore et un thé pour Draco. Le frère de Timothy le fixa d'un air navré, il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose qui n'allait sans doute pas lui plaire.

Harry notait quelques informations que lui communiquait Cho sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Timothy. C'était un peu difficile de la comprendre puisqu'elle ne faisait que pleurer en même temps de parler. Ron essayait tant bien que mal de la consoler sans succès.

« Où étais-tu hier soir ?

_ Je…Nous étions un petit… groupe en soirée à Poudlard…

_ Qui exactement ?

_ Dean, Seamus, Millicent…Astoria, Marcus et moi… »

Les deux enquêteurs se fixèrent, la version de Cho correspondait avec celle de Pansy Parkinson. Ils allaient devoir penser à passer à Poudlard pour interroger le personnel mais il ne devait y avoir personne en journée alors ils allaient aller interroger quelques personnes de leur liste et ils iraient y faire un tour ensuite.

Luna était rentrée chez elle et avait trouvé Ginny allongée sur le canapé à regarder la télé. C'était une série romantique. Elle sourit et s'installa au bord du canapé près de sa petite amie. La jeune fille blonde embrassa doucement la rouquine qui, une fois le baiser terminé, lui fit un sourire adorable.

« Tu as fini tes photos ? Demanda la reporter

_ Oui, on a fini en avance. J'espère que les photos te plairont !

_ Comme toujours, je pense. Fit la blonde en lui caressant la joue doucement

_ Et toi ? Tu as fait ton article ?

_ Non, il me manque de nombreuses informations…Tu crois que Ronny serait prêt à m'en donner encore ?

_ Je ne sais pas…Tu sais bien qu'il déteste donner des informations aux médias…

_ Je sais mais je préviens les gens de ces monstres !

_ Je sais Lu', je lui demanderais. »

La rouquine lui fit un autre sourire et la blonde craqua : elle l'embrassa encore une fois avec délicatesse. Ginevra finissait toujours par être d'accord avec elle. La reporter partit prendre sa douche, laissant le mannequin à sa série télévisée.

Hermione avait terminé le travail et était partit prendre un café en bas de la rue. Elle adorait faire un petit détour avant de rentrer. C'est là qu'elle vit Neville, son assistant, en train de discuter avec le sourire aux lèvres avec Pansy Parkinson, la petite amie de leur victime. Ce n'était pas à elle de dire quelque chose à Neville, elle était elle-même sortie avec une personne de la famille d'une victime antérieure : ils avaient maintenant rompus. Et puis si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre ce que ressentait la jeune fille, c'était bien son assistant Neville. Il avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant : ils avaient été tous les deux tués par un célèbre, malheureusement, tueur de l'époque.

Blaise soupira en entendant les réponses que lui donnait Seamus. Il était bien conscient que son frère n'était pas un enfant de cœur mais…mais de là à passer tout son temps dans cette boîte… Et Pansy ? Elle ne s'était jamais posait de question sur ce que faisait Timothy là-bas ?

« Et donc vous y étiez tous hier ? Demanda Théodore

_ Oui…

_ Pourquoi aucun de vous n'était avec lui quand Blaise est venue le récupérer ? Demanda le blond

_ Il nous a dit qu'il sortait téléphoner, on a cru qu'il allait parler à Pansy et quand ils parlent au téléphone ensembles ça dur vraiment longtemps… »

Le frère de la victime doutait vraiment de la culpabilité de Seamus mais il ne laissait pas cette piste de côté. Après tout, on ne connaissait pas vraiment les gens. Au bout d'un moment, les trois amis qui enquêtaient se trouvèrent à nouveau dans la voiture du jeune homme blond.

« On va faire un tour à Poudlard ? Fit Théodore

_ Oui. Répondirent les deux autres. »

Draco les conduisit à son propre appartement pour qu'ils se changent en vue de leur sortie en boîte le soir. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eu mais il était conscient que Blaise souhaitait que cette histoire se termine au plus vite.

* * *

 _[A suivre…]_

* * *

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Merci pour vos rewiews !**

 **Oh et si le coeur vous en dit passez voir mon compte Wattpad ( AyumiWatari) j'ai posté cette fanfiction et une fiction à moi :)**


End file.
